Problem: $\dfrac{7}{14} - \dfrac{1}{14} = {?}$
Explanation: Subtract the numerators. $\dfrac{7}{14} - \dfrac{1}{14} = \dfrac{6}{14}$ Simplify. $\dfrac{6}{14} = \dfrac{3}{7}$